1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure which forms an opening portion at the position of a tow hook at a rear bumper cover made from a resin in backward of a vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
In the backward part of the vehicle, such as passenger automobile, the tow hook is disposed, for example, the opening portion is disposed on the rear bumper cover, and the structure which leaves the tow hook open from this opening portion is employed. In addition, attaching structure of the tow hook cover in Patent Document 1, for example, the opening portion for the tow hook is formed on the bumper. Moreover, since the tow hook cover is attached on this opening portion to be opened and closed universally, the tow hook can be used without removing the tow hook cover from the bumper.
However, when forming the opening portion on the rear bumper cover made from a resin, not only an appearance is bad, but also rigidity of the rear bumper cover is lowered. Therefore, in order to dispose the tow hook at the position of the rear bumper cover with keeping good appearance and high rigidity, further effort is needed.    Patent Document 1: JP 10-329629 Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai)